


A Chance Encounter

by catsandspacestuff



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: F/M, just to establish who they are, next chapter is gonna be cute flirting I promise, they meet for the first time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 22:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandspacestuff/pseuds/catsandspacestuff
Summary: My friends and I are starting a new campaign and my best friend and I are gonna have our characters romance one another so I decided to write some stuff that happens before they go on their quest and then eventually stuff that happens in-between stuff.I hope you all will enjoy these as they come!





	A Chance Encounter

Xorakk yawned, tears prickling his eyes as he stretched out. The day had been long and the pack that was slung across his back was beginning to rub a sore spot on the top of his shoulder. Still, he trudged on, knowing he had only a little bit longer to go before he met the outskirts of the city. In his hands he idly plucked away at his cli lyre, the music soft as it drifted into the air. 

As the path curved to the right, the half-orc was joined by what seemed to be a starling of some sort based on the sound. It had heard his calls and sought it fit to join him in his music. The little creature twirled above him, serenading him. Xorakk couldn't help but smile at his new little friend, his fingers finding a different song to try and match the melody being offered to him. This change must have pleased his travel companion, as it continued on with him down through the trees. Every once in awhile, he could hear it stop, the weight of its body shifting the leaves of its chosen tree ever so slightly. The company was a welcomed change, chasing away any fleeting desire to stop and rest. 

“Are you headin’ to the city too?” he asked aloud, knowing he wouldn't get an actual answer. “I'll be honest, I would have liked your company about three hours ago. The forest was a bit _too_ quiet for my taste. Almost like it was holdin’ its breath, y’know?” Xorakk mused, brows threading together as he thought back to earlier in the day. 

The Plum Woods were so affectionately named as such due to the sweet smell that permeated from the trees. It was a perfect place to stop and fill ones bag with wild fruit, most of which being different strains of plums. Where he had come from, that particular fruit was difficult to find, let alone grow, making the woods a dream come true. He had filled his stomach and any spare room in his pack with the sweet treats, making a mental note of enjoying them as dessert later that night. However, as he had travelled deeper into the woods, the euphoria of finding such a rare treasure began to wear off as the cool air seeped into his bones. The eerie quiet of the landscape sent a creeping dread up his spine. His mind tumbled over the spells he knew with each step. It was towards the end of his journey through those woods that he became aware of the feeling of being watched. Once he was clear of the treeline, however, he shook this feeling off as being a product of the woods themselves. 

“I can see why you've built your life out here instead. It's so much warmer and-” There it was again. The feeling of eyes on his back. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he tried to keep his face from betraying him. His fingers began to pluck at the cli lyre a bit harder, the music becoming louder. Still he kept his pace.

“Well, you don't need me to tell you how nice your home is, now do you?” he asked the bird who was now quiet, though the flutter of wings told him it still drifted with him. The little starling felt it too, it seemed. 

With his music swimming through the air, he could see a good ways around him now. Thicker trees created cover to his left, empty dirt road before and behind him, shrubbery to his right. With each step he took, he felt the feeling rise in his chest and, once again, his mind went over the best spell to call on first. He was toying with the idea of a stun spell when he picked up on the shifting of a body between the trees, the incredibly light sound of bark against a body- too big to be a goblin but still short. An eyebrow raised, his jaw setting.

“Y'know, it would be much smoother of a walk to take the path.” Xorakk kept his pace, though he added a shrug trying to seem casual. “Just an idea.” 

The ever so slightly shift of dirt told him the individual had stopped. Still he walked, telling whomever it was that he clearly had a goal and whatever _this_ was, was simply not as important. Still he played, his eyes narrowing slightly until he picked up on them moving once more, this time closer to the tree line. After a few minutes of hanging back, they quickened their pace so that they were parallel to him. A smile graced his features, knowing they were studying him. After another moment of silence, he spoke once more.

“It’s also much _warmer_ on the path. A beautiful day, don't you think?” At this, he cocked his head towards them. Their hesitation seemed to die as he was finally allowed to hear his follower.

“I do not know, looks like it might rain later.” The playful lilt in their voice gave his grin cause to grow. 

“It's all clear skies to me.” he teased before shifting slightly away from the middle so that the other may join him. His actions were rewarded as their form slid from the safety of the shadows to the path. Still, they kept some space between them to which he didn't take offense. He would do the same. 

“What a carefree view. Maybe that is what blinded you to me following you for, what, half the day?” The words they chose immediately caused him to snort out a laugh. 

“Oh, I knew you were with me. I just didn't know exactly who or what you were.” Frowning, he continued before they might have time to take offense. “Enemy or foe-wise. I figured since you didn't try to jump me you weren't lookin’ t'take my stuff.”

“Oh, I do not know. I still have time, you know.” Again, the teasing. He liked it, though he knew to take those words to heart just in case. “I heard you saying you are heading to the city. Or, was that only for the little Finch to know?” 

Mentally he cursed himself. Of _course_ it was a Finch. The downturn of the call should have tipped him off. Shaking his head, he laughed again.

“Unfortunately, while they sure are great musical companions, they can't exactly tell me which way t'go. I would _much_ rather have your company.” Sucking in a quick breath, he attempted a step further, hoping it would go in a positive direction. “Besides, your voice is far nicer t'listen to, if I may be so bold.”

With his music still playing, he saw as the form angled away from him, clearly assessing him before they spoke again.

“Well if I did not think you were simply saying so because you view me as a potential foe, I must say I would be flattered!” The song of their laugh filled his ears, allowing him to relax his posture he hadn't even been aware he was guarding. He could feel their eyes on him once more, studying him as best they could with his face still at attention to the road. 

“What do I call you, my musical friend?” The smile in their voice was clear, reinforcing his own.

“Xorakk. Xorakk Silva. And you?”

“Faelyn Amaryll.”

Finally, he took a hand off of his lyre to extend to the other. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you Faelyn Amaryll.” As his surroundings faded from him, the feeling of a hand sliding into his own became his tether to the world. Their skin was soft with callouses on slender fingers with finely manicured nails. A gemmed ring adorned the middle finger and, judging from the size of the hand as well as the other qualities, he confirmed his suspicion that his new travel companion was female. As he faced her fully now, the intake of breath he was greeted with told him of what she was probably about to say.

“Oh-I...pardon me. I had not realized that you are…”

“Blind?” he finished with a smile. With her hand still in his own, he felt her relax slightly.

“Yes. I apologise. I did not mean for my comment to be rude.”

“Oh trust me, that wasn't. I've gotten _way worse_.” And that was true. About many things. 

“If...if I may ask, how did you know I was following you if you could not see? How did you know where I was at all?” Finally she took her hand from his and he immediately began plucking at the strings of his lyre. With a shrug and a wink, he started back on his way, grinning as she moved back to his side, closing the distance that was previously between them.

“Well I can't go spillin’ all my secrets right away. I guess you're just gonna have t'walk with me the rest of the way t'find out, huh?” He saw as she turned her head to look up at him, curiosity in her voice as she replied.

“I guess so.”


End file.
